


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十八）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 杨煊, 灯火通铭, 翰煊
Kudos: 4





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十八）

现实篇（4）——契约

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友？），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：师铭泽，徐炳超，谷蓝帝，丁飞俊，胡春杨，李汶翰。

一片死寂。

五分钟后。

“怎么你们没有问题要问我吗？”

“你是什么意思？”徐炳超皱眉。

“你觉得呢？”

“我们寄生在李汶翰身上？你的意思是……李汶翰有人格分裂症？”谷蓝帝询问。

“表哥的症状……虽然表征和人格分裂症类似，但两者其实有很大不同。”

“我们是李汶翰分裂出来的人格吗？”丁飞俊问。

“不。”胡春杨摇了摇头，“你们不是表哥分裂出来的，但你们现在确实存在在他身体里，以人格的形式。”

“杨，别卖关子。从头解释一下。”师铭泽脸色很臭，仿佛刚刚得知了自己之前一直在粪池里泡澡。

“好。”胡春杨叹了口气，“这事就说来话长了。”

“表哥并没有得人格分裂症的契机，在煊煊从家里逃跑又再度回家之前，他一直是健康的。”

“煊煊回家？他怎么有时间回去？他不是说他从家里出来就立刻遇到我了……”师铭泽的脸色阴晴不定，预备凝聚一场暴风雨，却突然平静下来，轻笑了一声，“原来如此，他在骗我。”

“我不知道他和你说了什么，不过总有他的苦衷。煊煊第一次离开家的时间非常短暂，只过去一周，他就回来了。”胡春杨沉浸在回忆里，“那天我不在家，家里只有表哥，李振宁和一些佣人。他没在家待多久，我不知道他做了什么。等我回家时，家里就只剩下李振宁了。李振宁跟我说，他回来过，还带走了表哥。从此以后，表哥便没再出现过。”

“我再一次见到煊煊时，已经过去了两个多月。他狼狈的很，破破烂烂，踉踉跄跄的扛着一个人跑回了家，刚好在山底下被我撞见。这两个月来，所有人都在寻找表哥，李振宁嘴很严，没人知道表哥失踪那天煊煊回来过，也就没人把表哥失踪和煊煊联系在一起，但是那天煊煊扛着昏迷的表哥突然出现，无异于告诉所有人表哥的失踪乃至昏迷都是他搞的鬼。他已经因为表妹受了那么多莫须有的苦，我怎么能让他们知道表哥的事……”

“我们李家掌控在表哥手下的产业都因为表哥突然消失受了影响，急需一个可以拿主意的主事人。大伯一个人忙不过来，大伯家一子一女，表哥失踪表妹死亡，现在与他最亲的就是我，我只好代替表哥上任，所以我在家里终于有了一些权力。我把煊煊和表哥藏在了我之前为他买的房子里，又请了何昶希的表兄周士原治好他的伤，这才知道两个月来他究竟去了哪里。”

胡春杨突然转了话题，“丁飞俊，你真的不记得陈宥维了吗？”

丁飞俊见胡春杨问的郑重，思索良久，才慢慢回答，“不知道，我曾经在香港见过太多人，时间久了忘记很多，对大多数人都没什么印象了。”

“可是……”胡春杨眉间微蹙，“你们之间关系匪浅，你怎么会连着他一起忘了？算了，这个不急，我回去问问管栎……”

“管栎在你这儿？我好久没见他了，他还好吗？姚明明也在你那儿？”

“你记得管栎和姚明明？那你怎么可能忘记……”胡春杨惊讶的眼镜差点滑落，“管栎很好，我为了治疗表哥把他从陈宥维手里挖走了，姚明明还留在陈宥维那边，没跟着一起来。”

“我们都是师兄弟嘛。当年我来内地读博，最早认识的就是他们……我们那时都很穷，没什么钱，研究成果也被导师拿走。好不容易毕业了，我们就一起弄了个科研团队……”丁飞俊忽而皱眉，“我们当时一直融不到资，连下个月的房租都交不起，还是谷蓝帝收留了我们，约定好用每月三次的训诫表演来抵房租……之后我们就遇到了个金主，他投资了我们团队，我们才有钱继续研究这些项目。”

“……所以你连你们金主是谁都不记得了？”

“我没有印象了，他就是陈宥维？我们去了那个金主的公司，按月发工钱，要研制的产品倒不少。后来我觉得这种996制的打卡上下班生活太拘束无聊，又存了些钱，就和管栎他们分道扬镳了。”

“看来你的记忆中枢出了很大的问题。”胡春杨得出结论，“不过现在没什么办法，管栎对大脑的记忆区块钻研的十分精深，等你见到他咱们再说这个。我们接着说表哥这头，其实煊煊那两个月一直待在陈宥维身边。”

“煊煊第一次离家就不知为何跑去了陈宥维那里，他们达成了一个交易。具体的细节我没问过，我只知道你们的人格被提取出来，由陈宥维交给煊煊植入表哥体内，顶替他的本人格，占领他的身体，作为煊煊对表哥残虐行为的报复。而陈宥维帮煊煊报仇的条件就是，报完仇后，带着表哥的身体回到陈宥维身边。然后，唤醒丁飞俊。”

“我？他的目标是我？”

“我不知道你和陈宥维之间到底发生了些什么，但是你们从前的关系可远不止普通的金主和职员那么简单。你为陈宥维发明了很多黑科技产品，他也十分尊敬你，称你为老师，甚至……你以为这套移植人格的技术是谁发明的？”

“是我？可是……”丁飞俊面露茫然，“我不知道啊？”

“确实是你。后来不知道为什么，你的人格会和他们三个的人格混在一起，被陈宥维拿到手，又被煊煊放入了表哥体内。管栎告诉我，你撰写的这部分技术资料全部被删除了，而他们主攻的并不是这个方向，所以没了你，所有人都不知道接下来该怎么办。我想，陈宥维是真的很需要这些资料，你脑中的记忆是这个世上关于人格移植的唯一一份副本，他必须得靠你才能完成下一场甚至多场人格移植手术。所以他才会迫不及待的让你的人格拥有载体，再让煊煊唤醒你。可你怎么会把这些全忘了呢？”

“我不明白。”丁飞俊怔怔看着自己的手掌，“我是真的什么都不知道。”

“还有一点，提取你们四个人格的人，只有可能是你自己。”胡春杨看着虚空中的丁飞俊，“这或许才是陈宥维迫切需要唤醒你的最大原因。管栎说过，除了你之外，没人知道该怎么剥离人格。”

“我提取自己的人格？我犯不着啊？我当时在想什么……”

“我不知道。”胡春杨疲惫的叹了一口气，“这是你对于陈宥维来说最大的价值，同时也是煊煊最大的价值。煊煊这次被陈宥维捉去，除了用来威胁我之外，很大的原因就是你。陈宥维的下一个目标一定是你们，所以我才急着过来把你们带走。我答应过煊煊，一定要保护好你们的……”

“为什么？煊煊除了把我们放进李汶翰身体之外，跟这些有的没的的事情没有丝毫牵连，现在我们已经在李汶翰身体里了，煊煊对他来说还有什么利用价值？他为什么一定要带走煊煊？”徐炳超疑惑。

“这就涉及到丁飞俊的另一项发明了……”胡春杨瞪了丁飞俊一眼，“陈宥维骗表哥给煊煊用了一种叫做契约的药剂，通过那个药剂将煊煊和表哥链接起来，让煊煊的身体成为可以传递人格的媒介。他对表哥说，用了这个药之后，就能彻底的控制住煊煊，让他对表哥的身体产生依赖，还会让煊煊受虐成瘾……但是，陈宥维对这个药的效果，其实只说了一半。”

“这实际上是一个双向作用的药剂。当煊煊彻底的离不开表哥时，表哥的精神也会同时发生变化。简单来说，就是在表哥和煊煊进行……咳……性交的过程中，表哥将会无条件的轻信并且听从煊煊说出口的任何一句话，并且在结束性交环节之后，表哥也不会对自己的服从行为产生怀疑。契约，本质上是一对伴侣肉体沉溺和灵魂忠诚的双向约定，用在表哥和煊煊身上可真是讽刺……而这个特质，也因为共享同一个身体作用到了你们这四个人格身上，这就是为什么你们会轻易相信煊煊的话，又能被他篡改记忆的原因。”

“煊煊还篡改了我们的记忆？”谷蓝帝惊讶，“怪不得我总觉得自己像是忘记了什么……”

“不错。虽然共享肉体，但你们从来没有产生过你们其实是同一个人的质疑，这不仅是因为你们意识中的自我调节系统，还有煊煊待在旁边，随时修缮可能被你们发现的漏洞的关系。”

“你们本来就是五个不同的人，现在待在了同一具身体中，除了被迫沉眠的本体人格李汶翰之外，要让剩下的四个人格相信你们还是四个不同的人，可花了我们不少工夫。所幸煊煊从陈宥维那里逃出去后，很长一段时间内，都只有师铭泽一个人格苏醒活动，所以他还不需要做什么。后来你们剩下的人陆陆续续都醒了，又因为你们彼此相识，多个人格同时苏醒的几率就大了许多。煊煊辗转在你们这些人格中间，还被你们轮着欺负，身上的伤怎么都好不全。我那时候想干脆告诉你们真相把你们全带回来算了，偏偏煊煊说他能承受的住，不要我插手……明明把你们害成这样的罪魁祸首也不是煊煊，真不知道他在愧疚些什么。”

“煊煊需要做的事并不多。你们不是普通意义上的人格分裂，和那些人格分裂症患者有本质区别。当多个人格同时苏醒时，你们会因为同样是人格的身份可以看见彼此，而煊煊也因为契约的作用可以看见你们所有醒着的人格。当然，我能看见你们是因为我带了管栎特质的眼镜。”胡春杨指了指自己鼻梁上的平面眼镜，“多人格同时清醒后，会有一个人格占据主人格位，他能操控你们的身体，同时这具身体会在主人格的基因主导下变成控制主人格位的人格外观，也就是主人格本来的样子，所以你们照镜子时不会发现异样，外人也不容易发现你们的改变。而剩下的副人格们可以互相交流，你们因为曾经作为正常人的习惯和记忆产生了意识形态的改变，比如说副人格会独立的占据一个现实空间，副人格还保留着身体知觉和触感，主副人格交换不会让你们感受到自己存在的空间出现错位等等，这一切都是因为你们曾经是拥有不同肉体的人，你们的意识自动为你们做了感知修正。还有许多类似的影响……”

“比如说，副人格不能远离身体，但你们也不是时时刻刻都生活在一起，当你们必须要分离时，意识的调节机制就会让你们产生彼此分离的假象记忆，但其实是远离身体的那个副人格陷入沉睡，再由意识自我填补了沉睡时期缺失的记忆。如此这般让一切不寻常现象变得合理的意识调整机制，再加上一些难以避免的bug出现时煊煊的调控，就组成了你们这一年以来四段割离的生活经历。”

“煊煊那天带着表哥回来之后，就求着我想办法找到你们自己的身体，再把你们的人格送回去。就算我手眼通天，没有了解这个古怪病例内情的人，我有再大的办法也使不上劲。所以我千方百计的把管栎从陈宥维手里挖了过来，然后才从他那儿知道，原来在表哥体内沉眠的人格——也就是丁飞俊——才是把你们分离出来的关键。陈宥维一直催促煊煊唤醒丁飞俊，可是煊煊说他做了许多尝试，就是不能控制这具身体在什么时间苏醒什么样的人格。你一直醒不了，而其他人格随时有可能醒来，煊煊在你醒来之前，为了安抚其他人格，不让你们发现关窍，才一个人带着你们回到了你们生活的地方，又献身陪着你们演了一年的戏……毕竟他也需要表哥的身体。结果后来丁飞俊真的醒了，煊煊却发现他早已忘记一切……他一时之间想不出办法，只好继续陪你们演下去。”

“煊煊既然无法控制什么人格在何时苏醒，也就无法控制表哥本身的人格一直沉睡。煊煊……因为你们都知道的原因，不能让表哥醒来。所以他才在你们陆续苏醒之后，告诉你们每个人格表哥对他的所作所为，你们因此对表哥产生的抗拒心理使得表哥无法现身。毕竟，表哥理应身处异地，在你们的意识调节机制下，表哥是不可能合理出现在你们身边的，所以，表哥失去了作为主副人格存在的理由，他也一直没有苏醒过。因为你们不想看到他，所以他不存在。很唯心主义的方式，对吧？”

“丁飞俊那次是唯一的意外。橱窗外本就可能出现路人，李汶翰作为路人有了存在的契机，而丁飞俊那时候也不知道表哥对煊煊做的事，没有下意识的人格排斥，李汶翰突然出现，虽然主人格一直都是丁飞俊，但还是吓了煊煊一跳。后来，煊煊千方百计带走了你，李汶翰被迫与本体分离，又陷入沉眠。煊煊那次修改了你的记忆，因为他无法让人格忘记与另一个人格相见时的场景，所以他只好让你产生我和李汶翰一起出现的歪曲印象，可惜他还是想漏了你录的视频，被你发现了端倪。”

“现在煊煊离开了，再瞒着你们毫无意义，你们知道了真相之后，一切的调控机制都已经失效，煊煊对你们的影响力慢慢降低，你们很快就会想起自己真实的记忆，而表哥，想必过不了多久就能出来了。现在，你们还有什么问题要问吗？”

“所以，煊煊那段时间频繁出轨，其实只是和不同的人格做爱？”谷蓝帝挑眉。

“对煊煊来说，你们都是同一个人，他无法控制你们谁成为主人格，不知道你们会苏醒多久，又渴求着这副身体的精液……所以他表现出不断出轨的状态，就很容易猜到背后的原因了。并不是他真的淫荡，你们明白吗？”

唔。谷蓝帝想到了那天的何昶希，不置可否。

“他不是能控制我们的思想吗？那他为啥要让我们觉得他在出轨？还害他被罚了那么多次。”徐炳超瞥了默不作声的师铭泽一眼，悄悄问胡春杨。

“这我就不知道了，可能这样的惩罚本身也让他乐在其中吧……我们分开了太久，中间又发生了那么多事，他已经变得让我陌生……”

“杨，你说这一年都是煊煊在逢场作戏，那煊煊对我承诺的一切……都是假的？他骗我，说爱我，对我许诺未来……只是为了让我艹他？好以此来操纵我的思想，满足他的欲望？”

“这个我不能代替当事人回答，等煊煊回来后你自己去问吧。不过，我要为煊煊解释一点，你们现在对他的情意不一定是真实的，表哥他……很爱煊煊，他对煊煊的爱情也通过这具身体传递到你们身上，让你们克制不住的在第一次见到煊煊时就为他沉迷，爱上他，争抢他，做出一些你们从不会对别人做的事情，但这其实只是表哥情感残余产生的副作用。所以，你不要太苛责煊煊了，他无法分辨你对他的爱是不是出于本心，又怎么能轻易交出自己的真心？”

“我明白了。”师铭泽的脸绷的很紧，“我亲自去问他。”

“好了，我们已经到了我帮管栎建的私人实验室。就让管栎来看看丁飞俊的记忆……到底出了什么问题吧。”

两年前，胡文煊十八岁。

胡文煊对自己现在的状态感到十分惊奇。

当李汶翰送客人们离开之后，一直支撑着胡文煊不倒下的那根绳终于松开了。胡文煊在剧痛中一点点的伸展四肢，想要像往常那样趴着休息一会儿，可还没来得及将自己调整到一个稍微舒服一点的姿势，忽的感觉浑身一轻，疼痛感和铁链的束缚感就消失了。

胡文煊飘到了空中。

他的身体从未如此轻盈过。他展开手臂，在房间里晃晃悠悠的飘了几圈，仿佛是一阵自由的轻风，没有伤痕，没有镣铐，感觉不到任何由李汶翰带来的痛苦和焦渴。这种感觉陌生而又令人愉悦，胡文煊在空中兴奋的翻了几个跟斗，像是在棉花糖里打滚的小狐狸。

随即，胡文煊低下头，就看到了他还老老实实伏在原地的伤痕累累的身体。

啧，这个姿势真难看。胡文煊看着自己仍旧翘着的屁股，不满的哼了一声。死成这样也太丑了吧！

欸？我身上怎么趴着个人？胡文煊这才发现了不对劲，连忙飞下去伸手欲拉，却在碰到那个人的一瞬间，看到了无数如电影般闪回的片段画面。

第一个场景，是在李振宁家门口的小路上。

“李振宁……你说如果我送999朵玫瑰给胡文煊，他会不会答应和我交往？”

“太俗。”

“喂！那我怎么办嘛！”

“简单，你约他去你们祖坟那儿，带他见见家长，什么太爷爷太奶奶之类的，他一定会觉得你有孝心，然后爱上你的。”

“去坟墓约会？你当我是傻子吗！”

“是啊。”

“你！”

……

场景转换，这次没有画面，只有声音。

“你怎么那么早就让人把她绑来了？我跟你说过我连媒介都还没找好！没有媒介，哪怕你把她和李汶翰一起绑了都没用！什么？马上找？你要我上哪儿去给李汶翰找媒介？他到现在都还是个处男……再说，养个媒介起码要一年，你那么早把她送过来除了增长李汶翰的警惕心之外有什么用！笨蛋！我知道，对，她好不容易落单了，没保镖了，大好机会……行行行，但是现在你把人绑来了，我还没有做好提取程序，她人放在这儿又容易出变故……你忘记了？陈宥维你还真的是日理万机啊！你忘记了！我昨天晚上不就告诉你了我的程序出现问题，还在重新排查吗……好好好不吵架，那你说说该怎么办！反正现在你绝不能把人放我这儿，哪里来的送回哪里去！她要是大哭大闹害我写错了程式我和你没完！喂！那个谁！阿强是吧？过来，你们老板要和你说话。”

……

场景转换，这次到了墓地里。

“你们要对哥哥做什么！”

“妈的晦气！怎么提前醒了？这可怎么办？别瞎嚷嚷！谁他妈要对你哥哥做什么！听好了，管住嘴，乖乖回家去，如果你家里人知道了今天的事，老子立刻干掉你。”

“你不告诉我，我就让我哥去查！我告诉你，我都听到了！你们老板叫陈宥维……”

突然，画面一阵晃动，陷入了黑暗。胡文煊只能听到尖叫声，撕扯声，打斗声，还有男人怒吼着闭嘴声和响亮的撞击声……再之后，一个墓碑的模糊影像印入眼帘，胡文煊努力想要看清那上面的字，却只能勉勉强强辨认出一个“李”。这时，他听到了一个细小而绝望的喃喃声，“胡文煊，胡文煊……”

“救我！我在这里，救我……”

随后，世界一片黑暗。

……

场景转换，这次回到了胡文煊几个月以来最熟悉的地方。

胡文煊看到了跪在地上的他自己，和盘腿在他周围飘荡的女鬼。那小丫头聒噪的很，无论他做什么都飘在他边上，嘴里还不住的絮絮叨叨，也不知道说了能给谁听到。

胡文煊吃饭，小女鬼咋咋呼呼，“原来你不喜欢吃鸡蛋啊！真挑食，我每天三个鸡蛋！”胡文煊涂药，小女鬼叽叽喳喳，“多抹点！小气鬼，臭哥哥，怎么连药都不舍得多送……我们不管他啊！多抹点，别客气！那么好看的身子，可不能留疤啊！”胡文煊上妆，小女鬼叨叨咕咕，“想不到你还挺有两下子的嘛！化妆化的，还挺像那么回事！哼！变态！化妆品又舍得送好的了……”胡文煊洗澡，小女鬼象征性的捂住脸，其实眼睛在指缝里瞪了个溜圆，“你可别怪我看你洗澡，毕竟你平时也不穿衣服，咱们都坦诚相见的人了……”李汶翰过来，小女鬼一忽儿飞到胡文煊身边看看他还好不好，一忽儿飞到李汶翰面前指着他的鼻子大骂，脏话连篇累牍，直骂了他祖宗十八代，似乎忘记自己的祖宗十八代也是这些人……

当然，一天的大多数时间里，胡文煊总是安静的跪在她的牌位前。她在这时也会沉默下来，偶尔与他谈心。她对胡文煊说了很多很多的话，其中最常提起的，便是：胡文煊，你没错。胡文煊，你要活下去。

今天，她眼看着胡文煊被众人轮奸折磨，羞辱玩弄，骂的几乎失去了力气，她攥着拳头无力的挥打着，想要将这群伤害胡文煊的疯子赶跑，可惜却连风都带不起一丝。“滚！”她哭喊，“别碰他！滚！你们都滚出去！”

没有人听到。

最后，她飞到胡文煊身上，伸展开自己虚无的身体，包裹住胡文煊受尽折辱的身躯，“你别怕。”她抽抽噎噎的说，“胡文煊，我来保护你。你别怕。”

要活下去啊，胡文煊。

……

胡文煊触电一般缩回了手。

仍旧趴在他身上抽泣的女鬼这才感觉到不对劲，她回过头来，傻乎乎的和空中飘着的胡文煊对视。紧接着……

啊！！！！！！！！！

尖叫声响彻云霄，小女鬼一溜烟钻进了自己的牌位里。

良久，小女鬼小心翼翼的探出一颗脑袋，仔细看了一眼飘在空中的胡文煊，再看了看趴在地上那个胡文煊，她滚圆的眼珠子在两个胡文煊之间转了几转，两颗眼泪就落下来，飘散在了空气中。

“胡文煊，你怎么飘出来了？”她哭的几乎断气，“你快点回去！不要……不要出来……”

“是陈宥维害了你？他还要害表哥？”

“什……什么？”小女鬼打了一个哭嗝，没反应过来话题的走向。

“就是那个……今天新来的人。我记得表哥叫他……宥维？”

“我不知道……你管这个做什么？等等，你怎么会知道是他害了我？”

“我刚刚碰到你，然后就看见了一些你的……记忆。”

“你你你看到了……”小女鬼猛的往后飘了几步，舌头磕磕绊绊的打着结，“你看……看到了多少？”

“你说要送我999朵玫瑰花……”

“够了不要再说了！”小女鬼的脸如同一颗漂浮在空中的红番茄，“咳！对，我听到了对话，或许是他吧，我没注意。”

“你不是会托梦吗？怎么不托梦告诉表哥这件事？”

“没用的。”女鬼声音沉沉，“天机不可泄露。”

“你们鬼还有这个讲究？他可是你亲哥哥啊！”

“我试过！”她烦躁的在空中乱飘，“每次我给李振宁托梦的时候，只要稍微涉及到一点会影响未来的事情，等他醒来，他关于这方面的记忆会全部消失，只剩下一些破碎的梦境片段，不管我在梦中怎么提醒他一定要记住都没有用，后来我就佛了，随便吧，反正我人都死了。”

“那怎么办？”

“你对这事那么热心做什么？想助陈宥维一臂之力？”

“当然是要告诉表哥小心那个人！”

“什么？”小女鬼不可置信的拔高音量，“你被我哥欺负上瘾了？”

“我没有！”胡文煊大声辩驳，“我只是……只是想让他知道，你的死……不是……”胡文煊的声音渐渐低了下去，“起码大部分不是我的错……他找到真凶，就会原谅我了吧……”

“你怎么会傻成这样？我哥这么对你，你还要救他。他把你当狗，你还上赶着舔他？”小女鬼恨铁不成钢的戳他的额头，“傻瓜！”

“当然不是！”胡文煊固执的说，“他以前对我很好，他是被人蒙蔽了……”

“你没救了！”小女鬼气急败坏的踹一脚空气，背过身不理胡文煊，“大蠢货！”

“好了好了别生气，我们不说这个了好吧。”

“哼！”小女鬼高傲的一撇头，“那你想说什么？”

“那个，自从那件事之后……我一直想问你……疼吗？”胡文煊飘到女鬼面前，吞吞吐吐的问，“一定很疼吧？对不起，我那天没有去……我以为你只是像之前那样找人打我，没想到是……都是我的错。我现在对你那个……已经感同身受过很多次了，我知道这有多难受……我没有赴约去救你，真的很抱歉。”

“我不疼。”女鬼沉默良久，才开口说话，“我没有活到他侵犯我的那一刻。”

“对不起……”

“别对我道歉，胡文煊。”小女鬼打断他的话，“害我的人不是你，你没错！”

“如果不是我拖延时间……”

“救我并不是你的义务。再说，看看你的打架水平，去了只会给我帮倒忙而已！”小女鬼小手一挥，“旧事不要再提了，你从来没做错什么，我也没怪过你。只是我……我害你被困在这里，我真的也很抱歉。”

“胡文煊……我真的很对不起你——真的……很对不起——”一颗颗虚幻的眼泪散在了空气里，“我不想的！我从来没想过这样对你！我不想的！胡文煊，对不起……对不起……我哥哥这样对你，真的很对不起……”

“诶……你别哭……”胡文煊手足无措，“我知道的，我知道，我刚刚都看到了，我知道你不想……你只是想和我交往嘛……”

“咳咳咳！”小女鬼的眼泪突然呛了回去，她的脸涨的通红，“不……不许胡说！对……对了那个……胡文煊，你该回去了，在外面飘太久对灵魂不好。”

“噢……”胡文煊识趣的跟着转了话题，“我怎么回去？我怎么会……飘出来的？”

“你伤的重了一点，短暂的生魂飘离而已，你看看你鼻子前的那块空气还在流动，你还有呼吸呢！赶紧趴回去，然后找人带你去医院。”

“我还活着啊？”胡文煊叹了一口气，看着虚空中自己没有一道伤痕的手，“我全身都疼，真不想回去。”

“怎么可以！你得活着。”小女鬼大声说，“你会出去的！你相信我！你想想你哥哥，你不能就这样死了！”

“好吧。”胡文煊嫌弃的看了一眼自己残破的身子，准备坐回去，“我醒来就看不到你了？”

“当然！不过……”小女鬼扭扭捏捏的看了胡文煊一眼，“我马上就不在这儿了。”

“怎么？”

“我要投胎啦！”她故作轻松的说，“你以后睡觉的时候不用害怕，这儿再没有鬼了。”

“我没怕！”胡文煊脸也红了，他咳嗽一声，“好。祝你顺利投到一个好人家。”

“胡文煊，你也要加油！你答应我，你一定要活下去知道吗？你未来会很幸福的！你要活下去……”

胡文煊的魂魄在他触碰到自己身体的那一刻迅速归位，剩下的话他再听不到了。

李汶翰送完客人后，神使鬼差的又回到了三号别墅。

他悄然走进胡文煊的房间，一步步来到胡文煊边上，蹲下来摸了摸他的额头。

果然又发烧了。李汶翰叹了口气，解开胡文煊身上的锁链，将他抱在怀里。

“表哥……”胡文煊迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，傻呆呆的看着李汶翰的脸，忽的流下两行眼泪，急促开口，“表哥，我刚刚看见……你有……危险，表哥……你别相信那个……”

话音未落，胡文煊又昏了过去。

李汶翰的心跳漏一拍，连忙抱着胡文煊冲出去找佣人，“张婆婆，快打电话给周医生，他又发烧了。”

……

胡文煊再次醒来时，发现自己躺在了病床上。他全身的伤都被细致的处理好了，左手吊着一瓶盐水，脸上贴着消肿膏药，臀部裹着纱布药棉，后穴清清凉凉，内外都抹上了药，连以往他为自己治疗时一向颇受冷落的性器都难得得到了照顾，被仔细敷了一层药。他全身像是散架了一般难受，轻轻一动就有疼痛的余韵升腾上来，惹的他轻嘶一声，惊醒了趴在病床边睡觉的人。

“表哥？你怎么……”胡文煊冷汗忽的下来，他挣扎着想起身跪下，“表哥，你怎么在这里？我怎么……”

“别动。”李汶翰的声音带着刚醒的低哑，他按住胡文煊的肩膀让他躺回去，“把这瓶水吊完。”

“是。”胡文煊只得躺了回去。

胡文煊躺在床上，眼睛小心避开李汶翰灼热的视线，又不敢闭上，心里一阵阵的不自在。李汶翰的目光如同实质一般在他脸上沉沉抚过，胡文煊被看的浑身僵硬，恨不得找个地缝钻进去才好。

“表哥，您今天不上班吗？”胡文煊终于憋不住了，他感觉自己仿佛是李汶翰盯上的脆弱猎物，随时都有被吃干抹净的危险。生病的他远不如平时坚强，想到李汶翰向来喜怒无常的脾性，他猛的打了一个寒噤，无意识的抚摸着自己受伤的性器，似在确认它的完整。

“我请假了。”李汶翰温和的说，“你还有哪里不舒服吗？”

胡文煊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这样温柔的李汶翰似乎只在梦境里出现过，他愈发不安，把脸埋进被窝里，只露出一双眼睛，“我……我很好。”

“那就好。”李汶翰摸了摸胡文煊的额头，“烧退了。有不舒服记得及时告诉我。”

“是。”胡文煊哆哆嗦嗦的偷偷看了一眼李汶翰，发现李汶翰仍在看他，连忙又偏回了视线。

表哥今天好奇怪啊！胡文煊心想，我该不会又是在做梦吧？

他悄悄掐了一把自己的大腿，刚好掐到旧伤上，疼的他几乎翻起白眼。

居然不是在做梦！胡文煊眼泪汪汪的揉着腿，思绪逐渐飘离，突然想起自己之前做梦梦见表妹，好像有什么十万火急的事情要告诉表哥来着？

是什么事？

“怎么了？伤口还疼吗？”李汶翰看着胡文煊水光潋滟的眼睛，心头一热，欲掀开被子查看他的恢复情况，却被胡文煊死死拽住被角。

“没没没有！我我我不疼了！不疼了！”

“该换药了。”李汶翰不容置疑的掀开被子，拿起药膏，一手按住胡文煊的肩膀，一手为胡文煊涂抹伤处。他熟练的拿起针对不同部位不同伤势的药膏，擦在对应的地方，在胡文煊吊完盐水之后，他又把胡文煊翻了个身，小心的换了臀部的纱布。

原来之前帮他治疗的人是表哥啊。胡文煊莫名的红了脸，像表哥这样的人，从来不曾施舍过他一丝一毫的怜悯，怎么会亲手为他疗伤呢？

李汶翰涂药的力道堪称轻柔，胡文煊肌肉微微颤栗，不知是因为疼痛，还是因为李汶翰陡然转变的态度。李汶翰从未为他上过药，连用手打他都稀少，几个月来，除了艹他和扇他耳光之外，他几乎不曾被李汶翰用掌心触碰过。李汶翰的手掌温暖柔软，和印象中那双对他施暴的手很不一样。

他身上的战栗忽的平息了，心里难得产生了一丝满足感。

李汶翰的手带着药膏抚遍周身，最后停留在他的性器上，问，“想要吗？”

胡文煊不自觉的一缩身子，“我不敢。”

“想要我吗？”李汶翰轻轻抚摸着胡文煊看似低落的性器上几道鼓起的伤痕。

“……想。”胡文煊的声音细如蚊呐，“对不起。”

“可惜医生说你伤的重，还不能做爱。”

“我恢复的太慢了，不能让您尽兴，是我的错。”

“不过……”李汶翰涂好药膏后，温柔的握住胡文煊可怜巴巴的小东西撸动起来，“我可以帮你。”

“表……表哥！您不用……”胡文煊惊慌的想要坐起，却被李汶翰又按了回去。他的性器在李汶翰精妙的手法下晃晃悠悠的意欲昂起，但只抬了一半，就牵扯到上面的伤，又迅速萎靡下去。几次之后，胡文煊痛的流了一身汗，眼角泛红，委屈的咬着嘴唇，不让自己呻吟出声。他的精囊微微鼓胀，真的被撩拨起了性欲，却怎么也硬不起来，不得疏解，他终于忍不住开口恳求，“表哥，我太疼了，射……射不出来，对不起。我……我知道这是惩罚，我不该那么……淫荡，总是想要……是我的错。求你，表哥，等我伤好一点再……唔……再罚我……好吗？”

我没想罚你。李汶翰懊恼的松开手，拿起消肿膏药，“算了，等你好了再说。”

胡文煊脸上的膏药被慢慢揭开，李汶翰的手覆盖在他消肿大半的面颊上，轻轻的揉了揉。胡文煊下意识闭上眼，略微昂起脑袋，像平常那样做好了受刑的准备，等待着愤怒的巴掌落下。

随后，两片新的膏药贴在了他的脸颊上。

“表哥……”胡文煊惊讶的睁开眼睛，探寻的看了一眼李汶翰，小心翼翼的问，“您……您今天是……您准备原谅我了吗？您不再生我的气了吗？”

李汶翰迅速放下手站起身，掩下眼上一闪而过的怜惜，“你休息吧，伤好全了再回去，我先走了。”

“表哥。”胡文煊怯怯喊了一声。李汶翰立刻停下脚步，“什么事？”

“我做梦梦见了……梦见了表妹，她说您……将来会有人对您不利，就是昨天来过的那些客人当中的一个。可是……我不记得是谁了。”胡文煊终于鼓起勇气，向李汶翰提起那个荒诞的梦境，“表哥，您可以当我是在胡言乱语，可是……可是，您最好不要太相信他们！他们表面上恭维您，其实背后可能想害您！您不要为他们所骗……”

李汶翰久久不语，胡文煊眼里期待的光渐渐黯淡。

“您别不相信我，我不是在挑拨离间，是真的！表妹说，她也是被那个人害死的，他绑架表妹就是为了害您……”

“我说你为什么突然说出那么一通话，原来在这里等着我。我不过是帮你敷了层药，你就觉得自己已经没了错，可以继续做你的小少爷了。于是开始顺杆子往上爬，学会了撒谎陷害那一套？”

“我没有……我是说真的……我只是不想……不想您出事……”

“一个梦而已。”李汶翰转过头看向胡文煊，“凭一个梦就想离间我和兄弟们的感情，你是把我当傻子耍？”

“我没有……”胡文煊眼里的光完全褪去，他低下头，“我错了，对不起。”

“回去之后，一周以内，每天自罚20。”

“……是。”

李汶翰离开了。胡文煊伸出右手，轻轻抚摸着自己脸上的膏药苦笑。

原来刚刚的温柔都是错觉啊！胡文煊心想，果然还是他熟悉的那个李汶翰，他到底在妄想些什么呢？

李汶翰出门，留言给秘书。

“秘密调查昨天来过三号别墅的所有人，包括他们在妹妹失踪当天的动态和近几日的动向，不要打草惊蛇。”

“是。”

胡说八道的小骗子！李汶翰放下手机，盯着屏保上那双笑眯起来的狐狸眼，愤愤的想，只是一个梦而已，他可是坚定的无神论者，怎么偏偏把胡文煊这些信口开河的谎话当了一回事呢？

胡文煊啊！我可真是栽你头上了。李汶翰近乎虔诚的贴近手机屏幕，轻轻在胡文煊大咧开笑着的嘴唇上，落下了一个吻。

tbc


End file.
